When the Moon saves the Sun
by Hikarai
Summary: A short encounter with the moon in the spirit realm helps usher Zuko to his own destiny. A oneshot Leading up to my Jetko fic! No pairings in this.


**Title:** When the Moon saves the Sun.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 790  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Zuko. Yue. No pairings!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A short encounter with the moon in the spirit realm helps usher Zuko to his own destiny. A oneshot Leading up to my Jetko fic!  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Maybe some slight OOC?

**DisFuckingClaimer:** If I owned the series, it'd be longer and actually show death! Plus it'd have some nice pairings!

**A/N:** To explain this bit... This is a prelude to a huge Multi-chapter fic I'm working on. The fic will be approaching the last season in a more realistic time frame and in a different light. It is a Jetko fic and has a really different take on mpreg (And I mean different. No bulging belly, no whiny Zuko who is too emotional. etc... Just trust me on this ok?) For those still awaiting my Yuugioh fics, I'm still awaiting those bloody notes! XD

**oOoOo**

"My darling brother…" The voice sounded again, soft and ethereal… Nothing like that cruel and cold tone of his sister's. He groaned and rolled over, the fever was getting worse, skin soaked with sweat and too hot even for him, yet he was shivering.

"Shhh, it's alright." That ethereal voice soothed. Usually, his fever hallucinations were of his mother. Of a past that was long broken and much missed. A silvery-tanned hand brushed away at his soaked forehead, it glowed and was cool to the touch. Finally, his golden eyes focused upon the figure, only to narrow in suspicion. White hair, ocean blue eyes, and a kind smile. She looked…_familiar_.

'Who are you?' Is what he wanted to say, but all Zuko rasped out was. "You're not my sister." Confusion evident on his pain contorted face. The figure he should know only smiled, a smile that spoke volumes. As if she knew something he did not. He could only stare and then it proved useless as his form shook with violent coughs. The pit of his stomach ached and burned and bile rose to the middle of his throat and stayed.

Those ocean like eyes looked down, worry evident as she placed another hand, this time on his throat. He felt that lingering cool seep into his skin and the taste of bile left his mouth. "T-thanks…" His eyes leaving the girl's, wandering to his surroundings. He was in the palace gardens, but something was different, they glowed and the flowers had never looked as lively like this since his mother had… He shook his head feebly and looked up into the sky, the moon was full tonight and… and… _Missing_?

Then the figure that held him giggled. "I'm here." She said in that hauntingly kind tone, as if he had spoken the thought aloud, maybe he had. Zuko went to shift away, but the grip the other had on him was too strong, or maybe the fever made him too weak. "No no." She coddled, "You must stay and rest."

"But my fa-" He was cut off by a stern yet adoring look. A look his own mother had given him, his uncle. People that had actually cared for him. "Why?"

"Why? You need to get better and to help the Avatar." The girl began as she leaned in to kiss Zuko on his forehead, he shifted uncomfortably. "You're like me. Even if you do not remember who I was, you know who I am now…" She did look familiar, Zuko fervently wracked through his hazy mind, trying to place a name to her face, but he couldn't. A glowing wisp glided over his head and a brow raised.

"Wha?" He finally turned in the girl's arms, to fully take in the gardens; They were dark, yet they glowed with an eerie ambiance. He also noted the glowing forms of what seemed to be people walking before him, some even stopping to admire the flowers, one of them being- "Lu Ten?" Then, his eyes widened, he was in the spirit world! How? His now frantic gaze sought out those ocean blue. He was changing, following his _own_ destiny and now he was…

"You're not dead." She sighed, carefully her head shaking from side to side slowly. "I just… sort of whisked you here. You collapsed." Her tone still worried but now stern as she waggled a finger at him. "You haven't been eating well and you over exerted yourself!"

"How do you know that?" His voice cracked, eyes narrowing at the sly smile etching it's way onto her kind face.

"I see everything, if given the chance my dear _brother._" Her tone when she said that was nothing like Azula's, and when he looked up at her with skepticism written on his too pale face, she sighed. Then as she was about to elaborate, the realization dawned on his face and she nodded once again. "There you go…" And then she effortlessly picked him up, cradling him within her arms as she began walking. "We need to get you out of here."

"Where?" His mind was hazing over, questions whirling within the fog of his mind. Wasn't it the Avatar who could only commune with the spirits? This felt too real to be another hallucination. It didn't matter right now though, his vision was clouding over with the welcoming darkness, only seeing the tell-tale red of a war balloon before the black overtook.

"To where you'll find more than just your destiny my brother…" That voice echoed in his subconscious as he slept, the moon's light overlooking his form. Guiding, protecting, illuminating.

**oOoOo**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
